Simplemente amor
by Piripipi
Summary: Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, cosas horribles, cosas bellas, cosas tristes y alegres, pero nunca, nunca, había visto a Rusia llorar. Historia simple donde se ve nacer el amor entre Iván y Antonio, sin mayor motivo que el haberse encontrado en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Completamente escrita. two-shot. Parece drama, pero no lo es.
1. Chapter 1

**Paring: **Rusia/España (¿Ruspa?)

**Advertencia: **ninguna. Apto para todos los públicos, es una historia de dos capítulos ya escritos (el siguiente lo subiré el fin de semana que viene).

**Disclaimer: **Solo soy propietaria de la historia, que no escribo con ánimo de lucro, todo el universo hetaliano pertenece a su creador.

* * *

Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, cosas horribles, cosas bellas, cosas tristes y alegres, pero nunca, nunca, había visto a Rusia llorar.

Y por más que pensara que ese no era su problema, que tal vez fuera mejor que no se entrometiera, que dudaba que al ruso le gustará verse descubierto en ese estado, se acercó. Sin hacer ruido, la plazoleta estaba desierta a esas horas (y probablemente a todas), tal vez por eso había ido hasta allí. Para entonces ya estaba tras el banco y su mano se había posado sobre el hombro del rubio, solo esperaba que no llegará a matarlo.

–Iván, ¿cómo estás? –dijo fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada, llegado el caso podía usarlo de escusa.

–¿Antonio? –preguntó poniéndose rígido de golpe.

Antonio no hizo amago de verle la cara, observó como Iván se secaba las lágrimas a toda prisa, pero no dio muestras de ello.

–¿Qué haces en Rusia? –siguió preguntando, ya recompuesto y con su sonrisa de siempre.

Antonio se encogió de hombros, quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no creía que fuera quién para hacerlo.

–Mañana mi jefe tiene reunión aquí y me mandó a reconocer el terreno, y puedo reconocer que está bien nevado –comentó guiñándole un ojo y frotándose los brazos.

Iván asintió mirándole fijamente y sonriendo, no había ningún cambio apreciable en su semblante.

–Además, así de paso hago turismo.

–Aja.

–Oye, Iván _–«¿Por qué estabas llorando?»_– ¿Quieres venirte a tomar un café conmigo?

Iván, que nada más abrió la boca se había tensado como la piel de un tambor, se relajó de inmediato. Levantó las cejas y le miró desde su metro ochenta de altura.

–Invito yo –finalizó, si hubiera sido él con eso le habrían convencido.

–De acuerdo.

_«Si es qué en el fondo todos somos iguales»_

Agradeció con todo su corazón la calefacción de la cafetería, fuera no hacia viento, pero con la rasca estándar ya era suficiente. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el sitio no estaba muy lleno. Se acercó a Iván y le preguntó si era costumbre pedir en la barra o servir en la mesa. Él le contestó que _"habiendo tan poca gente nos servirán en la mesa"._ Asintió y se sentaron.

No dijeron nada mientras la camarera se decidía a atenderles. Le gustaba el olor dulce del lugar, con sus colores suaves y sus sillas acolchadas. Había que ver que cursi era a veces. Iván tenía la mirada perdida en un punto sobre su hombro. Se lo quedó mirando un rato, preguntándose de nuevo que le habría pasado ¿Podría ayudar él en algo? Invitarle a café contaba ¿No?

La camarera se acercó con un frufrú de delantal, Iván volvió a la realidad y él se concentro en disimular. Dejó un pequeño menú de postres sobre la mesa y les preguntó que querían. O eso supuso Antonio, porque no hablaba ruso. Cogió el menú y lo miró sin mucho entusiasmo hasta que… ¡Chocolate caliente y magdalena por… una cantidad de dinero ruso mucho menor que la del resto de postres! Se le iluminaron los ojillos y le preguntó a Iván si podía pedirle eso. Le miró raro, o eso le pareció, pero no comentó nada. Le dijo a la camarera su pedido y esta se dio la vuelta.

–Entonces has venido aquí porque te lo mandó tu jefe –más que una pregunta era una afirmación, y a Antonio le pareció que hecha con algo de mala leche.

De todos modos contesto amable y sonriente.

–Sí, bueno, y a visitar la ciudad un poco, que la última vez que estuve aquí Volgogrado era el Staligrado –comentó, y luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido muy acertado remover el agua pasada.

De todos modos Iván no pareció molesto por ello, aunque no estaba siendo muy expresivo aquella tarde.

–Pues si que hacía tiempo, sí… –comentó de nuevo con la mirada perdida.

En ese momento a Antonio le entraron ganas de levantarse, pegarle dos ostias y preguntarle de una vez que narices le pasaba, sin que tuviera que ser en ese orden preciso. En vez de eso se armó de paciencia y deseó no haberse acercado a aquel banco. La camarera llegó y dejó el café de Iván y su chocolate con una magdalena que parecía un pastel de cumpleaños, gracias a Dios que no se le ocurrió pedirla rellena. Preguntó por la cuenta a la camarera en el limitado ruso que se había molestado en memorizar antes del viaje y tanto ella como Iván se le quedaron mirando raro. _"Normalmente aquí se paga después de haber acabado lo que has pedido"_ explicó Iván. De todos modos la chica le trajo la cuenta y pagó con el dinero que había cambiado esa mañana. Volvió otra vez el silencio.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer e Iván no parecía por la labor de darle conversación ¡otra vez mirando al vacio! Se dedicó a degustar su magdalena. Alzó ambas cejas y cogió otro trozo más grande, haciendo un ruido que dejó bien claro que le había gustado y que sacó a Iván del mundo de Alicia. Se quedaron mirando un momento el uno al otro, entonces Antonio cortó otro trozo, lo pincho con el tenedor y se lo acercó a Iván.

–¿Quieres? –pregunta sencilla, respuesta sencilla.

Y sin embargo Iván se quedó mudo, mirándole algo incomodo y avergonzado. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo extraño de la situación porque a) no eran novios y b) no eran amigos (al menos no tan cercanos), y supuso que para el eslavo eso sería demasiado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar el tenedor, Iván se inclino, abrió la boca y cogió el trozo con los dientes. Ese fue el momento de enrojecer para Antonio ¡Qué él solo quería que cogiera el tenedor!

–Pues sí que esta buena –comentó satisfecho.

Ala, y ahora remátalo, pero se alegró de ver que al menos parecía que había vuelto al mundo real, esta vez para quedarse.

–Hacía tiempo que no comía una tan buena –acordó él también– ¿Quieres más? Para mi es mucho.

En realidad no, pero pretendía ser educado. Iván llamó a la camarera y le pidió otro tenedor. Continuaron charlando un rato, una conversación amena sobre esto y lo otro, como dos buenos amigos (que parecía ser en lo que se estaban convirtiendo). La tarde fue pasando y cuando quisieron salir llevaban el estomago lleno y las manos calientes. Seguía sin soplar el viento.

Iban caminando hacia la plaza roja cuando Iván le preguntó algo sorprendido, como si acabase de caer en el detalle, porque estaba él en aquella plazoleta tan poco concurrida. Antonio se encogió de hombros y le respondió con total sinceridad que se había perdido, que había estado deambulando un rato y que había acabado allí de pura casualidad. Iván pareció convencido y dijo entonces que mejor le acompañaba hasta el hotel. Antonio estuvo de acuerdo en que su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor (todos sabemos cómo llegó a las Américas), pero aún así no le parecía para tanto. Iván no se dio por vencido y al final acabo acompañándole, con un brazo sobre sus hombros y arrimándolo mucho para entrar en calor. El viento había comenzado a arreciar. Siguieron hablando de todo un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel Antonio se separó de él con un abrazo, se atuso el abrigo y se encamino escaleras arriba. Se detuvo cuando Iván le llamó.

–¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –preguntó.

–Una semana –contesto inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Iván se tensó un poco y preguntó intentando parecer tan natural que sonó falso.

–¿Quieres quedar algún día de estos? Ya que estas aquí…

–¡Claro! La diré a mi jefe que estoy "afianzando" –e hizo un gesto exagerado– relaciones internacionales y no me pondrá pega.

Iván asintió y prometió llamarle mañana. Antonio no puso pega y se metió veloz como un rayo en la recepción, se estaba quedando helado en la calle. Esa noche le dijo a su jefe lo de las relaciones y este, tremendamente contento, le dio carta blanca y algo más de dinero _"para que no tengas que ir mendigando por ahí, caray, que tenemos que mantener las formas"._

* * *

El móvil sonó a eso de las doce y media. Lo había dejado en la mesilla de su habitación de hotel, justo al lado de la cama deshecha. Apenas tardó un momento en cogerlo.

–¿Diga?

–¿Antonio?

–¡Iván! ¿Qué tal?

–Bien, asómate a la ventana.

No se lo pensó mucho, sujetó el móvil a su oreja con el hombro y forcejeó con la ventana. Cuando el frío le acaricio las mejillas comenzó a tiritar.

–Iván ¿Qué haces allí abajo? –Preguntó risueño.

Tres pisos más abajo Iván saludaba con una mano y con la otra sujetaba un par de bolsas de plástico. No parecía importarle que el día amenazara nieve o que al viento le hubiera dado por soplar con fuerza. Antonio le hizo señas con la mano para que esperara, olvidándose por completo que aun tenía el móvil en la oreja. Desapareció dentro de la habitación sin cerrar la ventana e Iván no pudo evitar negar quedamente y colgar. Un par de minutos después un chico envuelto en lana bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la entrada al hotel, llegaba a su lado y le saludaba con un fuerte abrazo.

–Esto sí que es una sorpresa –Comentó colocándose bien el gorro y arreglándose los guantes.

–Venía de hacer la compra y pensé que como tú me invitaste ayer, hoy podía invitarte yo a comer. –Y levantó las bolsas para darse mayor énfasis– Además me pillaba de camino.

Antonio se quedó callado. Iván no lo admitiría, pero estaba nervioso. Era consciente de que no era la persona más sociable del mundo (por no decir que era de las más temidas), además de que una invitación de este estilo, simple y espontanea, era algo poco común en él. Se fue haciendo a la idea de que hoy comería solo.

–¡Pero eso es genial! –Exclamó Antonio por el contrario, dejando algo descolocado al eslavo.

Le pidió que esperara de nuevo y fue a dejar la llave en la recepción, un segundo después se dirigían hacia a la casa del rubio, caminando tranquilamente a la par. Iván, a diferencia de lo que había creído Antonio, no vivía en el Kremlin de Moscú, sino en un piso en la zona más ancha del anillo de los jardines. Cuando preguntó el motivo de su cambio de residencia, pues él sabía que la actual sede del gobierno ruso y residencia del presidente había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo, lo que obtuvo fue una respuesta más bien escueta con la que daba a entender que no quería hablar del tema, se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando. No tardaron mucho en llegar, y como el edificio tenía ascensor pudieron ahorrarse la extenuante subida hasta el ático. Cuando abrieron la puerta Antonio no pudo hacer más que exclamar.

–¡Esto es enorme!

Iván pareció bastante complacido con la reacción y sin que el español se lo pidiera le dio un pequeño tour por todo el piso. Fue así como Antonio se entero, por ejemplo, de que los azulejos del baño habían sido antes de color verde moco o de que había sido necesario ampliar la habitación principal para que la cama de Iván entrara cómodamente; por cierto, habían tenido que meterla por la ventana, o como el mismo anfitrión dijo _"Soy un tipo grande, necesito una cama acorde conmigo". _

La hora de comer se les echó encima de modo que comenzaron a cocinar. En un principio Iván había insistido en que como invitado Antonio no tenía porque mover un dedo, pero no hubo fuerza humana capaz de convencerlo de que no se acercará a los fogones. Tras una estúpida discusión sobre las normas de educación terminaron cocinando los dos juntos y así, de paso, Iván le enseñaba algún plato típico de su tierra. El tiempo paso tranquilo y ameno mientras en la calle el viento iba cobrando cada vez mayor fuerza. Cuando terminaron de comer Iván recogió la mesa y consiguió convencer a Antonio de que lo esperara en el salón. Era una sala grande, poco amueblada, lo que más destacaba era la chimenea y el gran ventanal contra el que ahora se estrellaban las gotas de lluvia. Antonio se sentó en el sofá y esperó.

Iván no tardó mucho en recoger y limpiar la cocina, pero fue suficiente como para que al llegar al salón Antonio ya estuviera durmiendo profundamente. Cogió un libro de la estantería y se sentó a su lado, no quería despertarlo con el ruido de la televisión. El día estaba oscuro de modo que encendió la lamparilla de lectura. Pasó más de una hora así, leyendo y acariciándole la cabeza al castaño casi sin darse cuenta. Afuera las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en gruesos copos de nieve. Un temblor sacudió en cuerpo de Antonio que comenzó a despertarse, en un segundo la mano de Iván volvió a agarrar con fuerza el libro y toda su concentración se fijo disimular. El cuerpo a su lado se estiro e irguió perezosamente, preguntando entre bostezos cuanto había dormido.

–Unas dos horas más o menos –respondió simplemente Iván sin decidirse del todo a dejar el libro.

–Entonces ya debe ser bastante tarde –comentó rascándose la cabeza, todavía sin procesar del todo– será mejor que me vaya.

Bastó esa frase para que Iván tuviera un presentimiento y mirase por la ventana, Antonio lo imitó algo confundido. Como había supuesto afuera se había desatado una tormenta de nieve de proporciones considerables, con copos gordos y viento fuerte. El español palideció solo de verlo. Iván, y cualquiera con algo de sentido común, sabía que no era seguro salir a la calle con el tiempo así, de ser otra persona no le habría importado, pero Antonio se estaba convirtiendo es su amigo y tenía la intención de conservarlo. Se levantó del sofá y con voz monótona dijo _"Te prepararé una cama"._ Antonio quedó desconcertado mientras veía a Iván desaparecer por la puerta del fondo, directo a las habitaciones; tal vez pudiera parecer algo hipócrita por su parte, pero él conocía la fama de ruso, la había visto y, en bastante menor medida, la había vivido. _«La gente cambia»_ se dijo _«yo lo hice»_ y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a ayudar a su anfitrión.

La cama ya estaba hecha, para la cena aún quedaba un rato, asique sin nada mejor que hacer se sentaron a ver una peli, una de estas romanticonas que todas las cadenas ponen los domingos por la tarde. Iván había sacado una botella de vodka, al parecer lo de su reserva ilimitada si debía de ser cierto, y le había servido un vaso a Antonio_. "Los malos tragos pasan mejor con esto"_ comentó agitando la botella y haciendo referencia a la película que acababa de empezar.

Ver una película con amigos siempre es agradable, más si no te estás enterando de nada porque no hablas ruso y tu traductor se inventa unos diálogos que harían llorar a los guionistas. ¡Quién diría que Iván podía llegar a ser gracioso!

Sin embargo a mitad de película paso algo. Los protagonistas estaban sentados en casa de la chica, el ambiente era tenso como en todos los apogeos de las películas románticas y seguramente más de algún telespectador estaría abrazo con fuerza a un cojín en estos momentos; no era su caso. Iván se había quedado rígido, escuchaba atentamente el discurso que la chica le estaba soltando al chico, toda la escena gritaba desamor e Iván parecía incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando el peso dramático de la escena parecía llegar a su punto álgido, Iván agarró el mando y de un movimiento brusco y rápido apagó el televisor; la casa se quedó en silencio y el eslavo hundió la cabeza en las manos. Antonio continuo mirándole hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Por qué estabas llorando? –Era una pregunta corta que calló pesada sobre la sala y pareció encorvar al ruso.

La respuesta no fue inmediata, pero Antonio no la repitió, ni se inquieto, ni hizo nada en realidad. Puede que él no supiera leer la atmósfera, pero hay cosas que simplemente no pueden taparse. Cuando Iván abrió la boca parecía estar hablándole directamente al florero.

"_Yao"_ eso fue lo primero que dijo y pereció que más que un nombre era una piedra _"verás yo estaba… estoy un poco… bueno, a lo mejor no un poco, el caso es que estoy… enamorado"._ Se quedó quieto, nervioso, esperando una reacción de sorpresa por parte de español. Lo único que halló, sin embargo, fue una sonrisa alentadora.

–¡Lo sabías! –gritó acusador, llenando la habitación de un aura oscura.

Pero no hay que olvidar que estamos hablando de Antonio y con su nulo sentido para leer el ambiente el aura quedó reducida a una leve sensación de incomodidad.

–Bueno, no había que ser un genio para verlo, –comentó sincero– pero si te sirve de consuelo yo me enteré por Francis.

Esa sinceridad desarmó totalmente a Iván, que se dejó caer en el sofá todavía más deprimido de lo que estaba antes. El simple hecho de pensar en afrontar la próxima reunión de la ONU le revolvió las tripas. Antonio no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente culpable y con una mano en su hombro le hablo suave y _conciliador "si quieres puede decirme lo que ha pasado, prometo que seré una tumba"_ y eso fue exactamente lo que Iván hizo.

Le explico de principio a fin, lento. Cada vez que notaba que iba a fallarle la voz se detenía y Antonio esperaba paciente a que las fuerzas regresaran de nuevo. Con eso se les hizo la hora de cenar, pero no tenían hambre. Antonio jamás esperó ver al ruso tan frágil. El ya conocía algunas partes de la historia, bien porque las había visto, bien porque se las habían contado; pero otras le eran totalmente agenas. Sin embargo no encontró nada raro en aquel relato (dentro lo normal que podía llegar a ser un romance con Iván) hasta que comenzó a narrarle la última semana. Había ido a casa del chino como solía hacer habitualmente, se había colado por la ventana y le había abrazado por la espalda. Cuando Antonio le pregunto por qué había hecho eso Iván le soltó una monserga sobre lo duro que estar alejado del ser amado, le interrumpió cuando se le hizo insoportable. _"Me refería a lo de la ventana" _Iván se encogió de hombros _"No tenía llaves"._ Después todo se precipito, Yao le separó cortésmente (no a empujones como solía hacerlo) y le pidió que le acompañara al salón. Se sentaron en completo silencio, el chico se agarró con fuerza las rodillas y entonces comenzó lo que Iván recordaría durante mucho tiempo como uno de los peores momentos de este siglo. No le dio muchos detalles a Antonio, dejando claro que lo habían despachado.

–Pero antes de marcharme pude ver al coreano salir de su habitación ¡De su habitación! –se lamentó hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

Antonio se encontraba perdido e intruso en la amargura de Iván, se acercó más a él e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento (y que podía costarle una buena ostia). Agarró a Iván por los hombros y le abrazo con fuerza, el ruso se tensó, pero él no aflojó el abrazo; siguieron así hasta que la hora de cenar se volvió un recuerdo lejano. En un momento dado Antonio comenzó a recitar con voz suave palabras de ánimo en el oído del eslavo, tópicos que no valían ni la saliva que los empujaba, pero que aún así funcionaron; Iván correspondió al abrazo. Con las manos amarradas a la espalda del castaño hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, un sentimiento cálido lo embargo cuando comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Alzó el rostro y lo beso en los labios, parco y rápido, para volver a esconderse en su cuello, la mano en su cabeza se crispó y aire se volvió pesado; aún así no se separaron.

No sabría decir a qué hora se fueron a la cama (cada uno a la suya), pero lo que si supo es que cuando se levantó aún era muy temprano. Se estiró y fue derecho a lavarse la cara, hoy necesitaba sobre todo claridad. Supuso que el ruso todavía seguiría durmiendo y no se equivocó. Estaba preparándose un desayuno sencillo cuando alguien entro en la cocina.

–Buenos días –saludo alegre

–До́брое у́тро –fue la seca respuesta que Antonio, acertadamente, interpreto como saludo.

Iván se sentó en una silla y enterró la cara en las manos, era incapaz de mirar al español a la cara. El tiempo pasó mientras Antonio continuaba preparándose su desayuno.

–Esto… Iván, creo que deberías prepararte algo, porque yo no tengo ni idea de cocina rusa.

–No tengo hambre.

Antonio resoplo y puso a calentar otro baso de café con leche, preparó otro par de tostadas y sacó otro cuchillo. Le sirvió su parte al ruso, después a sí mismo y se puso a comer. Iván dejó asomar un ojo curioso entre los dedos. Cuando también empezó a comer Antonio preguntó.

–¿Qué tal?

–Escaso.

Iván tenía la esperanza de que se enfadara con él y dejará su casa ahora mismo, pero el resultado fue otro_. "creía que no tenías hambre"_ le contestó riendo. Ante eso se quedó sin respuesta.

"_Será mejor que me marche"_ había recogido y lo había metido todo en el lavavajillas, se había puesto el abrigo y ahora estaba calzándose. Abrió la puerta y se despidió de Iván con un movimiento de mano, desapareció dentro del ascensor. El ruso regresó a la cocina y se dejó caer en la silla, volviendo a hundir la cara en las manos con olor a mermelada de cereza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero dar las gracias a Yukkin-Zola, que me ha demostrado que hay alguien que lee esta historia.  
**

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó sorprendentemente rápido, Antonio y él se vieron todavía un par de veces más, en esas raras ocasiones en las que ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo entre manos. No volvieron a hablar de lo que pasó en su casa y realmente se alegraba por ello.

La citación para la próxima reunión de la ONU llegó un mes después. No se sentía todavía preparado para afrontarla, probablemente nunca lo estaría, pero no quedaba otro remedio. El día anterior a la fecha cogió un avión y reservó un hotel cercano para pasar la noche, esta vez no pensaba hacer turismo por la ciudad.

Llegó puntual a la cita, no diez minutos antes como muchos de sus compañeros, ni diez minutos después como otros tantos. Cuando llegó ,sin embargo, muchos de los sitios ya estaban ocupados. Sin saber muy bien donde sentarse deambuló un poco por la sala, en esta ocasión no tenían asientos asignados, al fin y al cabo cada uno terminaba sentándose siempre donde le daba la gana. No pudo evitar fijarse en que chino estaba flanqueado por el coreano a su derecha y el estadounidense a la izquierda. De ser otra la situación habría terminado haciendose con el sitio de uno de los dos. Si ningún lugar mejor al que ir escogió un sitio al azar de la mesa, sin nadie al lado.

Los asientos se fueron llenando rápidamente, Francia se había sentado a su lado, más preocupado por estar alejado de Inglaterra que por otra cosa. Habían pasado cuatro minutos y medio de la hora cuando los últimos paises llegaron al la reunión, corriendo y resollando. _"Nos pilló el trafico"_ fue la escusa que nadie había pedido. Mientras los hermanos italianos se fueron a sentar en algún lugar indefinido entre Alemania y Austria, Antonio se sentó a su lado, nunca supo si por gusto o porque era el único asiento libre. La reunión se inició lenta.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal todo? -le preguntó Antonio al poco de empezar el descanso.

Muchos paises habían optado por levantarse y pasear, no había sido su caso.

-Bien -respondió de forma distraida.

-Me alegro. Me he quedado con ganas de volver a salir contigo algún día. -dijo ignorando el tono distante del otro- Oye ¿Qué te parece si cuando acabe la reunión vamos a tomar algo? O a dar un paseo, tengo ganas de ver la ciudad.

Siguió con su monólogo un rato más, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la apatía de Iván. Le chascó los dedos ante sus narices cuando que no lo estaba escuchando se hizo demasiado evidente. Ni con esas parecía responder.

-Deberías dejarlo, es lo más sano. -comentó sabiendo a donde se dirigían los pensamientos del ruso.

-No es tan fácil como parece.

-Lo sé. -dijo suspirando- Lo sé.

Iván apenas se percató, pero su sonrisa se había vuelto menos brillante.

-Balla, esto esta lleno de gente.

No sabía como, pero Antonio había terminado por convencerle para salir a dar una vuelta. La idea inicial había sido tamar algo en un bar y poco más, pero resultó que hoy debía de ser día de fiesta, de modo que encontrar un bar libre era poco menos que un milagro. Terminaron por entrar a un parque intentando evitar las aglomeraciones. En la distancia se oía la música propia de un deafile.

Durante un rato no dijeron nada y pasearon como las otras tantas personas de su alrededor. Pocas veces había sentido la calma que ahora le evolvía.

-¡Cuidado!

La advertencia de Antonio no solo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones sino que sirvió para que no callera al suelo de espalda. Un perro negro y enorme había salido corriendo hacia él y ahora parecía querer trepar por su abrigo. Antonio se rio de él e inevitablemente se sintió incómodo.

-¿De dónde sales tú, precioso? -preguntó acariciando al animal, consiguiendo que dejara el abrigo de Iván.

Parecía encantado de tener a esa bestia correteando alrededor suyo.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó una voz de entre la multitud.

Se acercó a ellos y rápidamente agarró la correa del perro.

-Cuando tira muy fuerte se me hace casi imposible agarrarle -explicó a modo de disculpa.

Ivá y Antonio, que a duras penas entendían el idioma, procuraron hacerle comprender que no pasaba nada. Entonces el extraño empezó a hablar en inglés. Lo bueno de la globalización es que ahora era normal que casi todas las personas hablaran o se defendieran en al menos otro idioma, resultaba muy útil a la hora de comunicarse.

-Asique es un Gran Danés -dijo Antonio encantado, incapaz de dejar de acariciar al perro.

Se habían terminado por sentar en la hierba junto al extraño, que había resultado ser alguien muy simpático que llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad desde que su madre lo trajo al mundo_ "o más bien desde que me trajeron del hospital, que de aquella estaba en la ciudad de al lado" _era gracioso oir hablar así al alguien que no debía de tener más de treinta años. Iván nunca había sido muy hablador, asique prefirió dejar que fuera Antonio quien hiciera buenas migas con el extraño, él prefería observar. Le gusta observar hablar a Antonio, verle gesticular mientras acariciaba al perro, sin prisas, como si lo único que tuviera que hacer en esta vida fuera acariciar y gesticular, gesticular y acariciar y de vez en cuando hacer bailar sus manos. Le transmitía un sentimiento cálido similar al que experimento cuando se quedó dormido en su casa, con la nieve golpeando la ventana y su mano acariciandole la cabellera.

-¿Has oido Iván? -preguntó Antonio emocionado.

Por supuesto Iván no había estado escuchando y así se lo hizo saber.

-Parece que hacen un conciero de música popular esta noche, podíamos ir ¿no? Dicen que va a tocar hasta una orquesta.

-En la mayoría de estos conciertos tocan orquestas. -se oyó a sí mismo contestar.

-Sí, pero este es de música popular, sería interesante verlo. Ya sabes, a nivel cultural y eso.

-Tu solo quieres una escusa para salir por la noche -bromeó el ruso.

-No se de que me hablas -contestó riendo.

Pero fueron, claro que fueron. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba negarse a los planes de Antonio. La música todavía no había empezado, pero ya había mucha gente por ahí, hablando, riendo y esperando a que abrieran los chiringuitos para cogerse alguna bebida.

Fue una suerte que el recinto estuviera al aire libre, hacia una noche bonita. No pudo evitar perderse en el cielo. Antonio se quedó extrañamente en silencio entonces, como embobado, y cuando fue capaz de apartar la vista de las estrellas se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando a él.

-¿Qué? -Antonio seguía sin apartar la mirada

-Nada -Contestó desviandola al fin, con una sonrisa tierna bailando en los labios.

Se instauro el silencio entre ellos, solo roto por el ruido de la gente y la orquesta que había empezado a ensayar. La música comenzó casi al momento.

Iván no se consideraba un hombre de música. Disfrutaba escuchandola como cualquiera y todavía sabía bailar algún que otro baile de salón, sin contar sus bailes regionales. Sin embargo no tocaba ningún instrumento, no sabía que podía sentirse al hacerlo. Tal vez por eso no entendía el sentimiento que parecía recorrer a los músicos. Antonio sin embargo debía hasta compartirlo. Cuando la música aumentó el ritmo y ya la mayoría de la gente había bebido lo suficiente, no hubo fuerza humana capaz de evitar que bailase. Y que le hiciera bailar a él también. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba inverso entre los otros bailarines.

-Antonio, yo no se bailar -se quejó Iván evitando que alguién le pisara.

-Qué dices, yo te he visto bailar antes -replicó el otro sin ser capaz a quedarse quieto.

-Pero nada como esto.

-Solo siente la música.

Pero Iván no la sentía, no la sentía para nada. Percivia la musicalidad, percivia el caracter festivo y el claro sonido del violín como instrumento protagonista, pero no la sentía. Siendo consciente de su incomodidad, Antonio le agarró las manos_. "Venga, solo sigueme"_ dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora. Y eso hizo.

Estaba practicamente seguro de que estaban haciendo el ridículo, de que sus movimientos no eran del todo rítmicos y de que las personas que les vitoreaban estaban demasiado borrachas. De todos modos se sintió pletórico.

Las estrellas, el ritmo, el alcohol, las luces, la gente, Antonio. Todo giraba en una vorágine de formas y colores vivos, todo parecía vibrar a su alrededor. Era impresionante. Le faltaba el aire y le quemaban los pulmones, pero no quería parar. Por Dios, no debía parar. El calor y la vida que emitía aquella música, aquel ambiente. Empezaba a sentirlo. Por fin empezaba a sentirlo. Se volvió más atrevido. Soltó a Antonio y comenzó a bailar por su cuenta, a su lado. La música le corría por las venas. Giró y Antonio rió, amable, fascinado. Debía parecerle incapaz de creer. Sonrió, se agarrarón y marcaron un nuevo ritmo. Era imposible saber si ellos seguían la música o la música les seguía a ellos. La gente vitoreaba, reía, aplaudía, bailaba a su lado. El olor a frito de los puestos llenaba el aire. Se sentía valiente, temerario. Se sentía bien después de tanto tiempo sin estarlo del todo. Un giro, dos, tres, Antonio parecía una peonza entre sus brazos. Lo agarró, lo alzó y vio sus ojos brillar contra las estrellas, vivaces. Se pregunto si había visto alguna vez algo tan deslumbrante. Probablemente sí, pero ¿Quién lo recordaba? ¿Quién podía recordar nada?

Bajar a Antonio no era una opción, nunca lo fue. Seguía sintiendose valiente. Lo acercó, mucho, muchísimo, desde arriba para que no pudiera tocar el suelo. Dejó que su nariz le rozara la frente y continuó mirando. Se irguió y le beso en los labios. No cerró los ojos, no podía, no con Antonio contemplándolo de esa manera. Su valor comenzó a flaquear y su razón chilló en su cabeza. Antonio entrecerró los ojos, como durmiendose, y abrió la boca. Iván quiso meter su lengua, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y el peso de Antonio se hizo de repente demasiado pesado. Cayó al suelo de forma brusca. Iván intentó sujetarlo, pero no pudo.

La música seguía tocando, apagada y casi muda. Ni Antonio ni él se movieron, el hechizo se había roto y la distancia emergió de la tierra como un muro cubierto de enredaderas. Iván no se vió con fuerzas de sordearlo.

-Debería irme -susurró, huyendo como un cobarde.

No vio que Antonio se levantara ni tampoco lo despidiera.

* * *

Tres días, había pasado tres días desde el incidente del concierto. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Antonio; había regresado a su casa y había encendido la chimenea. Aunque el invierno comenzaba a convertirse en un recuerdo pasado seguía disfrutando de tenerla encendida. Tampoco había recivido ninguna visita en ese tiempo, algo bastante normal; y esperaba que las cosas siguieran así. Aún no sabía como interpretar todo lo que parecía haber sucedido.

_"Un arranque de valor, una locura" _se decía a sí mismo cada vez que lo pensaba_. "Tal vez algo más profundo"_ susurraba mentamente cuando los pensamientos llevaban horas en su cabeza y las botellas de vodka temblaban en sus manos. Pero lo que fuera en realidad no importaba, porque llevaba tres días sin hablar con Antonio y aspiraba a estar otros tres días más por lo menos. Lástima que el mundo no escuchara sus pensamientos.

Iba por el quinto día, casi el sexto, y la vida continuaba sin señales de mayor complicación que los asuntos de estados. Tal vez no debería estar tan contento, pero la vida le parecía preciosa, taimada y tranquila; en el fondo sabía que se abecinaba una tormenta. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, libre de cualquier cita aquella tarde. En su cabeza ya no daba vueltas a lo que había pasado, había decidido enterrarlo bien hondo. Llegó a un parquecillo, una plazoleta escondida y pequeña, desierta y silenciosa; o casi desierta habría sido mejor decir. En uno de los tres bancos había una silueta familiar, una silueta tensa y cabizbaja. No podía verle desde donde estaba y por un momento la sensación de dejabu fue intensa ¿Qué hacer? Volver a ponerlo en marcha todo, acabar con la calma, llamar a la tormenta. Ahora lo sabía, Antonio había sido valiente ese día, había visto lo que podía venirsele encima y había aceptado ¿Aceptaría él?¿Podría soportarlo? Tal vez no debiera pregumtarsele a él, tal vez debiera decirsele a la persona que acababa de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Antonio, aquella que se había sentado a su lado y había murmurado un par de palabras.

–¿Te apetece un café?

–¿Iván? –No supo cuánto tardo Antonio en responder– Por supuesto.

Y una sonrisa iluminó sus labios.


End file.
